lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire
Fire is a barren, water-less wasteland situated in the Dark Zone next to an aquatic water world called Water. The proximity between Fire and Water is so close that they share a single atmosphere, allowing people to pass through a twister from one planet to another without fear of suffocation. The planets Fire and Water are in a counter-orbit with Earth. Function Fire functions as a world for the sinful dead for both the Dark and Light Zone (functioning akin to heaven and hell). As such many characters that appear (especially in the case of Fire) are enemies that the crew of the Lexx have encountered prior to season three. Except for Mantrid (who is a insect/human hybrid at his death), the planets of Fire and Water appear to only be occupied by the human dead. Though due to the limited locations visited, and also since we have not seen the core of Fire (like the core of Water is shown), it can't be said if only humans are sent there. Inhabitants The majority of people residing on Fire all either work for Prince, or are in some form of servitude and do not wish to live there (i.e. Girl Town). Below is a list of inhabitants of the Planet Fire: *Doily *Duke *Hammer *Prince *Priest *Queen *Spanner *Wrench Unique Locations Besides Prince's private Citadel, there are several unique places on the Planet Fire that the Lexx crew across while venturing through the planet. *'Princetown' - The main capital of Fire is ruled over by Prince, the citizens of Princetown endure eternal torment pedaling exercise bikes to power enormous bellows used to cool the city. *'Duketown' - Not very much about Duketown is revealed during the series other than the simple fact that it is ruled by Prince's enemy and main competition Duke. *'K-Town' - This city is completely devoid of order and seems to have no form of government; its inhabitants all suffer from major bouts of paranoia and are generally cynical, lazy and cruel. Mantrid reincarnated here. Prince has no desire to rule this city because its citizens are too chaotic. *'Girltown' - This city is ruled over by Queen, the reincarnation of Giggerota, and an all female Council. It seems to be entirely populated by homosexuals and is also the only city on Fire which contains people who are not evil. The males (or "girls" as they are called by the female rulers) are slaves and are forced to make hot air balloons for all the other cities on Fire. *'Hogtown' - Is entirely populated by anal retentive bureaucrats who spend all their time trying to document all the horrible things that take place on Fire. During different episodes the characters use the following methods to travel between the cities on Fire: flying in balloons, flying in gondolas, flying in moths, walking on hot sand (at night), and walking through the underground tunnels that connect them. Trivia * Fire is destroyed at the end of Season 3 in , just before Water is destroyed. * The scenes on Fire were filmed using the dunes of Namibia and the Gothic architecture of Berlin. See Also * View more images of Fire * Fire on wikipedia Category:Planets Category:Dark Zone Category:Destroyed Planets Category:Destroyed by the Lexx